


Mystery gift

by Fallenandscatteredpetals



Category: Egoflapbang - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenandscatteredpetals/pseuds/Fallenandscatteredpetals





	Mystery gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zoozleplug (Josie_Lynn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie_Lynn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Egoflapbang](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/343941) by ASinglePetal. 



Here is the link to it https://imgur.com/a/Y86mm


End file.
